What I Wouldn't Give
by ImprintOnMe
Summary: The Offspring of our favorite Upper East Siders are back from their summer's away from the city. But with a newcomer here dying to cause some trouble, will their secrets be safe? And most importantly, will they finally be able to be honest with each other
1. Introductions

Good Morning Upper East Siders

_Good Morning Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here and in the fashion of my mother before me, I'm here to tell all about the scandalous lives of Manhattan's new elite. You may be wondering who these fabulous specimen's of life are, but look no further than our very own former Kings and Queens of the court. What happened to them might you ask? _

_Blair Waldorf married none other than her very own Prince Charming Nate Archibald, their both here raising their two kids Christian whose away at Yale and __**Autumn**__, our reining Queen B. _

_Remember when Serena went to South Asia to teach English to children? Well, as it turns out another fellow seemed to have the right idea. Dennis Hathaway of Chicago Elite seemed to charm his way into her royal life and now they're living their fairytale with their three marvelous children: Finn who followed in his parent's footsteps and is away teaching English overseas, and their devilish twins __**Chace and Marley**__. _

_Unless you've been living underground for the past ten years you all remember the tragic death of Eliza Bass, Chuck's one and only love. He's still here though, raising that delicious son of his. __**Gabriel Bass**__ couldn't be more like his father, I guess it's true what they say: like Father, Like Son. _

_Let's not forget newbie __**Theo Larimer**__ who happened to have won Autumn's heart over and over again…too bad he doesn't know a good thing when he has it. _

_Summer is over and school's just about to begin. How was everyone's summer? I hope you didn't get to naughty, I know of some Upper East Siders who had plenty of dirty deeds under their belt this summer. Who am I talking about you may ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see how the drama unfolds. _

_Spotted: A and M shopping at Barney's searching for that perfect back to school look, it's not hard when you are the offspring of New York's most fashionable women. C and T hoping the train to Yankee Stadium, I just hope they brought enough anti bacterial hand soap to last the day. G coming out of his father's old hangout Vitrola. _

_And who was that girl coming out of JFK this afternoon? Word is, Atlanta's own Queen B has made her transition to the Big A. How will our reining Queen handle this? Only time will tell. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _


	2. They Tried to Make Me Go to Rehab

**In case you haven't noticed I just gave them all away.**

Autumn Archibald stood in front of her closet for the past twenty minutes debating whether or not she should wear red or yellow tights. She had arraigned for Lisle – their maid – to wake her up at exactly five thirty. Autumn always found that she was a morning person, and as much as her mother disliked it, she always favored an early morning jog over a cup of coffee. It's not like she needed to jog, Autumn inherited both her parent's astounding good looks but she liked to feel like she did something to help her look as beautiful as she does.

Her hair was dark like her mothers, but she had her fathers green eyes and perfect smile. She stood about 5'7 and had the perfect body, rivaling that of former it-girl Serena's. Autumn never once had the need to throw up, and she clearly wouldn't start now. She had enough to worry about, and her looks – thank God – was one thing she didn't and wouldn't ever have to worry about.

Autumn finally decided that yellow represented her new mantra for the year: positive…as long as no one stands in her way. She had everything and more, the last thing she needs is for some newbie to start trouble.

The delicate ringtone of her phone rang just as she was putting the finishing touches on her school ensemble for the day.

"Hello?"

"I can't decide between red tights or no tights and my Christian Louboutin boots."

"Wear the boots. I'm doing tights, and we'll look like a McDonald's add if you wear red and I wear yellow."

"Awesome! I'm in a boots mood anyhow. Okay love you, I'll see you in twenty." Marley Lillian Hathaway hung up her phone and proceeded to finish getting ready for school.

There is no mistaking who her parents are when she is the spitting image of her mother. Tall with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Marley's mother Serena and Autumn's mother Blair have been best friends since they can remember, kindly passing the tradition on to their daughters.

Both Autumn and Marley ruled Constance Billard, and all of the Upper East Side for that matter. They were the ying and yang of Manhattan's elite. Where Autumn is practical and logical, Marley is idealistic and a dreamer. Autumn preferred clean cut and elegant where as Marley preferred wild and drastic. Nothing could tear these two apart…not even a guy.

But a lovesick brother perhaps?

A knock on Marley's door woke her up from her sudden day dream about that hunky actor on that new show.

"Come in." She yelled, as she struggled to put her last boot on.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had an extra lighter anywhere."

"No Chace…GOD! You know I don't do that stuff anymore, you shouldn't either."

"It's not for me…Gabe called, he lost his." Chace rolled his eyes.

"No I don't have one. Tell him to get one on the way to school." Marley finished putting on her boots, grabbed her new Dolce lip gloss and new bag and headed past Chace out the door.

Chace Hathaway was ten minutes older than his twin Marley, but sometimes felt like he was four years younger the way she talked to him. His sparkling hazel eyes matched his caramel colored hair, as captain of the crew team, you couldn't ask for a sexier guy. But why is it that whenever Autumn is mentioned this beautiful bachelor looks sad?

xoxo

**Take your aim like Artemis  
And kill another dove  
But when your heart becomes a hunter  
You may wound your chance to love**

Gabe Bass made his way towards the steps of the MET with the intention of spilling his true feelings for Marley once and for all. Sure he was handsome, a man whore, and possibly one of the most sought after guys on the whole Upper East Side, but nothing could satisfy him the way her smile could, or the way she would walk into a room and suddenly it all seemed brighter.

No, Marley Hathaway was so much more than a one night stand. She deserved more than what he gave her last year…albeit their relationship was always rocky, deep down he'd always loved her. Every girl that came after her paled in comparison and it took him many a girl in Paris to show him that his heart had already been sealed with a kiss and sent away. Sent to Marley's heart…now all he needed was for her to open the letter and let him love her.

"Gabe, my good man, what's the word?" Theo Lochridge asked as he fell into place along side his old friend.

Theodore Jonathan Lochridge stems from a long line of Lochridge's that helped this country get on its feet. They were there at Lexington and Concord and they're here now at 86th and Lexington. Theo managed to steal his father's chocolate brown hair and his mother's green eyes, but aside from all that, he managed to steal the heart of our very own Autumn Archibald. Problem is he has a hard time remembering that small little detail.

"Theo, just the man I was looking for…Richard pulled through and got us the goods. We'll meet at lunch; I've got to go buy a new lighter before hand. My father threw mine out, although once upon a time he liked to light up…anyway, lunch: be there or you get nothing." Gabe replied hastily as he made his way closer to the steps.

"I'll be there, don't worry. Just, uh, don't mention this to Autumn…I told her I stopped. After that whole thing with Marley this summer and everything, I think it's better if we kept it between us."

At the mention of Marley's name, Gabe must have suffered whiplash from the speed at which he turned his beautiful head. Doesn't it stink when you're on a different continent and your cell phone service isn't quite good enough?

"What happened with Marley?" Gabe asked quickly.

"Oh, yea you didn't hear…apparently she was hooked and was lighting up so much and then drinking that she had to go to rehab for a while. She's clean now, but I mean wow, she was fucked up ever since that party at the end of April."

Panic was quickly spread across Gabe's face, but quicker than it appeared he wiped it away…the infamous Roaring Twenties party Autumn and Marley so delicately planned out, happened to be the same soiree where Gabe and Marley finally did the deed…even though she already had a boyfriend…could that be what made her jump off the deep end into permanent party mode?

"Ah yes, the Roaring Twenties really was a swell soiree if you ask me…the night you and Autumn finally did the dirty deed." Gabe said smugly…he was so close to the steps, and yet so far.

"Yea, the first and only time." Theo pointed out.

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that the last time you had sex was five months ago?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying…"

"I never took Autumn for a tease. Does she understand that sex is like potato chips…you can't just have one?"

"You don't eat potato chips Gabe."

"That's beside the point. You two were together all summer, and you haven't had sex once since that party?"

Theo had a habit of biting his nails when he lied…let's just say his teeth were getting a pretty good work out right about now. "Yea, I mean she just didn't want to have sex anymore."

"Well someone needs to talk to that girl…and I mean fast before your balls are permanently blue." Gabe chuckled to himself as he finally approached the steps.

xoxo

**Tell me what do you think of me now  
That I've traded all my armor for a crown**

Marley and Autumn had grabbed their traditional tea to go and proceeded to eat their croissants in peace on the steps of the MET. But being this is New York, nothing stays quiet for long. Soon they were joined by their band of pathetic, but fashionable – although not as fashionable as them, wannabe friends whose only hope in life is climbing the social ladder high enough that they have pathetic wannabes following them around. That'll happen one day…the day that pigs fly and Atlantis suddenly isn't found…but hey, they can dream.

Lindy Ronan, Tatiana Melnikov, Cadence Guilford, and Savanna Atherton all tried their hardest to imitate one of the dynamic duo…while Tatiana and Savanna chose to follow closely in the fashion footsteps of M, Lindy and Cadence found their fashion taste to lean more towards the A side of the spectrum. Whichever way they leaned, all four girls would never compare to the natural stunners that were Autumn and Marley.

Marley had just finished her tea and was about to throw it away when she heard Autumn scoff in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Marley asked.

Autumn carefully piled her trash together and placed her sunglasses on her face. Funny since today happened to be a bit overcast. "Theo's about fifty feet away."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Oh honey, it's the worst thing."

"Why? What happened?"

Autumn wasn't about to spill her guts on the steps of the MET, especially when she noticed eight pairs of ears leaning in towards her and Marley's present conversation.

"This isn't the time or place to discuss personal matters." There, calmly and business like, Autumn always knows how to end a conversation. However, those eight ears might be unaware of the fact that Autumn and Marley have had a secret code for talking around unwanted people for a long time. 'This isn't the time or place…' in all honesty means 'things couldn't be worse, and it's his entire fault.'

Marley simply nodded and looked towards the bottom of the stairs where none other than Theo and Gabe were quickly ascending. Like her mother and Aunty B before her, Marley was particularly good at hiding her true feelings, and putting on a jovial façade, even when deep down she was still hurting. If it hadn't been for the drugs and alcohol to take her mind off of the hurt for a while, she probably would have gone mental…although they didn't last long once her parents caught wind of the situation and sent her off to rehab.

Gabe Bass was the only guy to ever truly touch her heart. They'd always had a weird relationship filled with unspoken sexual tension, but that was the way it was. Neither knew how the other felt…until that Roaring Twenties party where all hell broke loose and she found herself confessing her love for him, casting aside her boyfriend at the time, and giving over herself: mind, body, and soul. Of course it took Gabe all of three hours after it happened for him to act like nothing did. Telling her it was a mistake, he didn't do commitment, and he didn't like cheaters…which is exactly what she had done to her boyfriend: cheated. She had only spoken those three words to a guy once, to Gabe, and he took her heart and completely shattered it. She hadn't known how to function, so instead of putting on that shitty, plastic façade of hers, she wallowed in self pity, and drowned herself in meaningless drugs, and alcohol. Gabe Bass had completely changed her, and she wasn't going to let him off the hook easily.

"Hello Ladies." Theo said as he bent down to kiss Autumn. And like the lady she was, turned and gave him the cheek.

"Hello. We were just leaving. Right M?" Autumn asked Marley, although both knew it wasn't really a question.

Autumn had no intentions of staying by Theo any longer than absolutely necessary, and since she didn't enjoy causing a scene, she thought it best to be away from him before things started to get ugly.

"Uh, right. We have that meeting with the headmistress anyway, about the charity fundraiser in two weeks." Marley replied as they both quickly picked up their trash and purses and headed down the stairs.

Come on Gabe, it's now or never.

"Marley!" Gabe shouted as he ran down the steps to try and catch up with her, leaving poor Theo to fend for himself amongst the prowling pseudo princesses.

Marley turned to face the man whom she once confessed her love too with a stone cold face that showed no emotion what so ever.

"Yes Gabe?" She asked politely, noting Autumn persistent foot tapping about ten feet away.

"I just wanted to talk to you…we haven't spoken since before summer. I thought maybe we could catch up over dinner Friday night?"

Marley was caught off guard for a second but never once let Gabe see it. Although she currently was free, she didn't feel like spending her Friday night with the man who broke her heart and forced her to lock it in a steel box and throw away the key.

"I can't, I have a date. It was considerate of you to want to have dinner though. I don't mean to be rude, but Autumn and I really do have a meeting, and we simply can't be late." Marley smiled her awe inspiring smile at Gabe before she gracefully turned and started walking towards school, leaving Gabe in her wake.

Gabe had a total of five seconds to regain his composure and not think about the fact that Marley had a date. A date! I guess he tried to move on over the summer, now she was trying to do the same…but no one likes to play cat and mouse better than Kinky Gabe…you can run Marley, but you can't hide.

"Thanks for leaving me up there with the social psychos. God, the minute you guys left they started hounding me. Although that Tatiana does have a nice set on her if you know what I mean….Gabe what are you staring at?" Theo noticed Gabe staring longingly in the direction of Constance Billard but Gabe's face quickly turned to his Cheshire cat like smile once again.

"Nothing Theodore, absolutely nothing." Gabe swung his arm around his friend and led them towards St. Jude's.

xoxo

**That ****I've taken down the mirror on the wall  
And the sweet rain is ready to fall  
Giving it up for you**

_Spotted: _

_**M**__ making her way to Tiffany's again…no doubt putting things on hold for her upcoming birthday. __**G**__ and __**T**__ lighting up in Central Park: Didn't anyone ever tell you T, out in the open everyone's watching including a certain __**A**__ who has begun to wear her sunglasses all the time, rain or shine. __**C**__ jogging through Central Park yet again, of course we're not complaining exercise does the body good, although he seems lonely without his usually jogging partner, she's to busy watching her "boyfriend" lighting up to think about love sick __**C**__. Look out kiddies, it's only the first day back and already there is drama brewing. And where there is brew, there usually is a witch lurking in the corner, usually wearing heels. _

_You know you love me, _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _

_**A/N:** Hey All! This is my first Gossip Girl fic! I hope you like it, and I hope it wasn't too confusing! Let me know if you have any ideas about future plot lines...I hope I had a few unanswered cliffy's in there! _

_Also the lyrics are from **Holly Brook** and her song **Giving It Up For You**. I adore her..._

_I kind of borrowed the lyric thing from _puresimplicity-xo so I give all the credit to her and I didn't steal it!

Also this is my **ONE AND ONLY DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL, but I OWN ALL MY ORIGINIAL CHARACTERS...the parents aren't mine either, except for the ones i've created!


End file.
